


The Stars That Lead me to Safety

by pixi3chick3n



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi3chick3n/pseuds/pixi3chick3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short angsty one-shot. Stella and her twin are at sea when the storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars That Lead me to Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything. All reviews are welcome.

Siblings. You hate each other with a burning passion but deep down you still care for each other. Twins, sometimes it feels like you have a bond with each other. Of course you can't stand being with them for long periods of time, but without each other, everything would just feel empty.

We were on a kayak, relaxing in the ocean. We never had a chance, we shouldn't have survived. I shouldn't have survived. A storm came in and the waves picked up; already being out at sea for a few hours, we were far out from the shore. No one else was on the sea at that time because it was already getting late. The moon was glowing, more so than usual with the pitch black sky surrounding it. The night seemed so beautiful at the time. The waves started crashing down and the boat started to rock back and forth. Stella eye's stared at me, almost pleading, stay with me. I understood her perfectly, in more than one way. Both of us paddled back to shore, exhausted yet determined to make it out. The waves were picking up and our boat was tilting more. With a heavy wave coming through, I was knocked off the boat; with the current being so strong and myself still being far out from shore, I shouldn't have been able to survive, but I did. Stella being prepared and ready to have made it back to shore, stopped paddling to get me, the lost cause. I could feel the hypothermia setting in and knew I wouldn't make it much longer. The current was dragging me under and I was losing my supply of oxygen. The darkness finally started to settle in while the cold feeling only became numbness. Looking up I smiled at Stella trying to tell her to leave. Closing my eyes, the last thing I saw was Stella jumping in. Using up the rest of her energy, Stella jumped off the boat, pulling me back onto the boat; with no one left to help her on and her energy drained; Stella gave one last push on the boat, sending it towards shore while she slowly sank into the waters.

When I look back on that day I realize the irony in the night. Stella, Latin for the stars, was swallowed by the darkness that night. There wasn't a single star in the sky that night, just a sliver of a moon. Looking up, I see a shooting star, Stella, I hum, the one who is shining brightest in the sky, the one who led me from the darkness. Stella, my sister, my twin, my life, you'll always be remembered.


End file.
